


100 Themes Writing Challenge

by SummonerMaenad



Series: Writing Challenges [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Cats, Frustration, Gen, Late Night Writing, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummonerMaenad/pseuds/SummonerMaenad
Summary: A 100 Theme Challenge to try to overcome my writer's block.





	100 Themes Writing Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I threw this out in about 20 minutes just to get myself to write something. It's the first thing I've written in a long time so I don't expect it to be very good; I'm just trying to get over my own writer's block much like my character in this.

With a small sigh, Lily stared down at her desk. Chewing absently on the end of the pen in her hand, she glared down at the paper sitting there as if it had personally offended her. In a way, it had. The blank sheet should have been filling up with writing, should be displaying all the words as they came to her. But, it was just that.

Blank. Empty. Unfulfilled.

_Like all of my hopes and dreams_ , she thought, biting back a humorless laugh. With another sigh, she finally removed the pen from her mouth and dropped it onto the desk beside the paper. She gave the sheet another glare as she stood up and stretched her arms. After a quick glance at the small clock on the wall, Lily did a double take. She hadn’t realized just how long she had been sitting there just trying to come up with a beginning. Groaning, she brushed her long white hair out of her face and made her way across the small bedroom to her even smaller bed. As she plopped down on it heavily, she received an unimpressed glare from the bed’s current occupant as her cat was startled awake. Lily flopped onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow.

“I just don’t know what to do, Love,” she complained, voice muffled. “Everything I try to come up with just sounds like crap! At this rate I’m never gonna get this story done!” As she looked up, the Maine coon merely stretched, giving her another indignant glare before hopping off the bed and slinking off toward the open door. “Oh, you’re no help!” she called after the animal’s retreating form. Obviously, no reply came.

Frustrated, Lily, curled up, wrapping her colorful crocheted afghan close around her. The blanket had been a gift from her grandmother when she was just a small child. After years of use, it was becoming frayed and starting to unravel in some places, but it still brought her comfort. _Maybe I should rethink the writing career_ , she thought as she yawned. _Or… maybe I can just sleep on it_ …. With that she began to slowly drift off. Yes. Yes, she would try again after getting some sleep.

After all…Tomorrow could always be the beginning she needed.


End file.
